Sailor Moon DW: The Dark Water Moon
by l-Roulette-l
Summary: This is My first Sub-Mini series about the scouts new foe and Usagi and Mamoru love being challenge. If you like Chapter 1 and like to read 2,than I need know it and you know what to do. ^-^


Sailormoon Story 

**The Water Moon**

  
Here's a story I made on 05-10-02. It's about the Sailor Scouts and their new foes. The villains in the Water Moon are my creations, but the scouts are not, get it? got it? good. ^-^   
  


_The sailor scouts are in a big battle with a new enemy name Dark Lord prince Mizu. He is from the dark planet X,The Water moon and he has four Generals that follows his ways. The sailor scouts has just destroy two of them and the third one name Lady Bell is up to follow the lord orders._

  
**Lady B:** My Lord, Mushino and Baba Vu-Chan have then terminated.   
  
A dark shadow appears and soon it appears as a tall handsome dark ocean blue hair male with sea green eyes.   
  
**DLP Mizu:** Ahh... my dear Bell what has become of them?  
**Lady B:** Nothing but stones, My Lord.   
  
She shows him the stones. He takes them then his eyes begin to glow red and soon so does the stones.   
  
**Lady B:** No!(with fear in her eyes) Mizu we can resurrect them a-again and they shall not fail you, I-I promise you...   
  
With a sinister grunt Mizu shatters the stones. Lady Bell falls to her knees with tears in her eyes and is shaking in fear.   
  
**Lady B:** M-Mushino...NO!! (Turns her head away from the scene) W-why did you destroy him for!?  
**DLP Mizu:** Because BOTH of them was useless and he disobey me when I ask him to destroy the scouts!  
**Lady B:** ( Rises her voice ) But he tried his best! A-and I should know... I watch the WHOLE thing! they outnumber them, My lord, HONEST!!  
**DLP Mizu:** Well you should of help them now shouldn't--  
**Lady B:** ( Stand up angry ) BUT HE'S YOUR SON!!!  
**DLP Mizu:** WAS my son... An let me remind you that you do not get out of hand with me, LADY BELL!   
  
With that, Mizu rises into the air and using his psychic powers, grabs lady Bell by the neck choking her. Mizu snarls at her and drags her up into the air as a portal opens beneath her.   
  
**Lady B:** M--My lord!(Gasps and winces)  
**DLP Mizu:** Don't think I will not destroy you JUST because you had FEELINGS for my son... I can kill you at anytime so don't jump out of your place with me, wench!   
  
Mizu Let go of Lady Bell and she begins to scream, begging for her life to be spare. Just as Lady as about to fall into the portal it disappear a second before she hit the ground, hard.   
  
**Lady B:**(Grunts and is breathing heavily) T---thank you... I shall not displease you ever...(trying to get up,holding her chest) I will carry out the sentence as planned.  
**DLP Mizu:** Good... fail me and you shall have a death far worst then what I was going to do to you... (Disappear)   
  
Lady Bell bows her head with a smile but when Mizu left, facial expression turn into an angry one but her eyes in tears.   
  
**Lady B:**( Talks in her mind ) DAMNMIT,BELL! you need to learn when to shut the hell up!(Out Loud ) B-But he destroy Mushino,My love!( In her mind ) I must forget about him for now... and plan a way to destroy those Sailor Scouts...( She sees a image of Mushino smiling and one of them in each other's arms ) oh, Mushi...( Out loud ) I will revenge you!!   
  
Lady Bell smiles evil and vanishes.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_It's morning now and everyone is getting up as usual. Usagi is suppose to meet Mamoru and the gang at the park, but she woke late,again. Usagi tries to dash out the house but on Luna instead and curses._

  
**Usagi:** Damnit Luna! I'm trying to get out here before I'm LATE!!  
**Luna:** ( Still looking daze ) Oh! Usagi! look out where you are going next time-- ohh I swear you're going to hurt someone and namely it's going to be me!!  
**Usagi:** I'm sorry Luna but I'm late!!!   
  
Usagi runs out the door and down the street with her bright yellow hair flying behind her. Luna walks outside looking at her as she shakes her head.   
  
**Luna:** OHH the nerve of that girl! she'll never learn... ( Smiles to herself ) I wonder if her hair get frequent flyer miles?( Chuckles to herself )   
  
Usagi just turns the corner sharp when she almost smacks dead into Ami but didn't since Rei grab her hair.   
  
**Usagi:** OUCH! STOP IT REI!!!!  
**Rei:** ( Annoyed ) If you would be more careful next time, USAGI I wouldn't have to go and do that, now would I?( Gets unto Usagi's face,pointing )  
**Usagi:** Ohh...( Angry ) AND what do THAT suppose to mean? It's not my fault she was standing there, I didn't tell her to!!  
**Mamoru:**( Walks up ) She was looking for you,Usagi.  
**Usagi:**( Eyes sparkling with a big grin on her face, babbling ) MAMO-CHAN!! I-I'm soo sorry... I didn't see her...( Pats Ami fast ) I promise it won't happen again! Nope, yes sir re it won't happen again!!  
**Mamoru:** Usako how many time did we talk about you NOT being late, again?  
**Usagi:**( Sweat drop ) I know, I just can't help it!! ( Looking around ) HEY, WHERE IS MAKO-CHAN AND MINAKO AT?  
**Mako and Minako:**( Running up yelling ) HERE WE ARE!!! SORRY!!  
**Minako:**( Out of breath ) HOO!... We're sorry but we lost track of time this morning--  
**Mako:**--Yea because we saw this cute guy who needed help with a ladder and of course we must help all poor souls--  
**Minako:**-- including the handsome ones, in their need!   
  
Minako winks and Mako smiles at everyone but frowns when Rei folds her hands in disgust and sticks her tongue out at them.   
  
**Rei:** Oh great we just spent the WHOLE meeting time on your sad little excuses when you guys know that we must talk about the new enemy!  
**Ami:**Yeah. Rei is right, We must take this serious now. We must make a plan of action in order to find out just who really is this Dark Water Moon business is all about. So I think that we should ALL get together at Rei's house after school to talk, since it's to late to talk now,umm... agree?   
  
Ami looks around that the group faces as all of them shakes their heads, Ami smiles happily.   
  
**Rei:**Good... fine with me! I better go then. ( Walks away )  
**Mako:**Okay but I let my teacher know that I can't stay after to do a test.  
**Minako:**okay!! I will bring treats, bai! ( Runs to school )   
  
Ami and Mako turns to leave but look back at Usagi and Mamoru.   
  
**Mako:**Hey, Usagi! C'mon girl before we'll be late.  
**Mamoru:**You two go ahead, I'll take her to school myself.  
**Mako and Ami:**( Looks at each other ) umm, okay... ( Walks away )   
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_Usagi is sitting in class doing math, well really she daydreaming about the conversation she and Mamoru had when he walked her to school._

  
_**Mamoru:**Usako, you should be more on time for these meetings.  
**Usagi:**I know.... but it is SO hard! ( Silent ) Say, Mamo-chan, do you have any clue of our enemy at all?  
**Mamoru:**No. but I wish I did.( Silent )  
**Usagi:**( Sighs ) I wish that...  
**Mamoru:**Wish what?  
**Usagi:**That these feelings I am having would just go away.  
**Mamoru:**( Stops Usagi and looks concern ) what do you mean?  
**Usagi:**( Looks into his eyes ) I have a very bad feeling that something will happen to us.  
**Mamoru:**( He scoops up Usagi in his arms ) Nothing isn't going to happen... ( kisses her cheek ) and if it does, we shall face it... together.   
  
Mamoru smiles at her as she pulls his head towards hers and they ki--_   
  
**Teacher:** USAGI TSUKINO!! WAKE UP!!!!!!  
**Usagi:**AhhH!! ( Hits the floor ) Sensei!, I'm sorry!  
**Teacher:** Usagi! for you rude behavior you shall give your new senpai a tour of the school, DURING LUNCH!!  
**Usagi:**( Gets up )Oh PLEASE not during lunch!! I'll.... Wait a minute! what new student?  
**Teacher:**Well if you was listening... you know that we have an new student in here, her name is--  
**New Student:**( Smiles ) Hello. nice to meet you, my name is... Bell, Lady Bell.   
  


_** To Be Continue... **_


End file.
